The Lunatics Will Play
by evie1270
Summary: Prequel to Chasing Psychopaths. SLASH! Wally West/Dick Grayson, KF/Rob, Birdflash, Rated T for character death and paranoia, I


****-{ Hey there.}-****

**Oh my gawd... XO 'Chasing Psychopaths got such turbing feedback, and I was just so freaking PROUD of my first Fanfic, I decided to make a prequel! And... I've got an idea for a sequel... so if you guys want me to get out my keyboard this weekend I will. Sorry this is ridiculously long for a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All rights go to DC and YJ.**

**WARNING. CONTAINS SLASH KISSING (BOYxBOY)**

* * *

****-{COMMENCE}-****

* * *

The team seemed to be losing the battle. Artemis had run out of arrows and was using her bow to hit the thugs, Aqualad was getting thirsty, going without water for so long and even Superboy was getting tired. Miss Martian had a pounding headache, Robin was almost out of birdarangs and Kid Flash was slowing down and slipping on the slick floor. They were at an abandoned carnival, on an old carousel, with all of the of the carved wooden horses ripped off of the metal poles. There was a circle in the center of the carousel that didn't spin, where Harley and The Joker danced to the creepy carnival music.

Every member of the team was standing on the spinning carousel, fighting the hired goons coming at them from all directions, they'd been fighting for nearly two hours. Kid Flash started to run in circles, punching out as many villains as he could. He started to get dizzy, and didn't see where he was going, resulting in him tripping over one of the metal stubs on the ground. He cried out in pain, but since most of his team were still fighting the goons, only Robin heard him.

'KF!' The bird took out one last thug with his tazor then ran to his best friend's side to see if he was alright when he heard the maniacal laughter of a psychotic clown.

'Oh, I've been wanting to do this for a long time.' The clown took out a shotgun and pointed it at the speedster on the ground. 'You kiddos are always getting in my way, and I'm sick and tired of it!'

'Oh puddin', don't hurt the kid too bad or Bats'il have your head on a pole!' Harley tried to pry the shotgun out of Joker's hands. Normally she would have just let him pull the trigger, but lately she had seemed less eager to join him on his psychotic murderous rampages around Gotham. Robin couldn't help but wonder if Harley Quinn was turning back into Dr. Harleen Quinzel? A shot ringing out through the air tore him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Harley on the ground, and Joker pointing a shotgun at the bird.

'Oh no, looks like the Boy Blunder has a boo-boo. Maybe Big Ol'Batsy will kiss it better? That is,' The clown's expression turned dim as his voice lowered, although the eery smile remained on his face,'If you can get to him in time.' All of the team had stopped fighting the hired goons to stare at the scene before them. Not one of them dared move, even to breathe. The Joker checked his watch. 'Tsk tsk. It's past your bedtime, kiddos.' He grabbed Harley's hat, which just slid off her head, so he instead grabbed her long blonde hair that had fallen out from beneath. 'It's been fun, but me and Harls really should get going. Tomorrow is a busy day!' A car slid out of nowhere to a stop right beside where Joker was standing. He opened a door and threw Harley in. 'You know what they say: When the bird is away, the lunatics will play!' He laughed one last time before getting in the car and speeding off.

Robin was clutching at the bullet wound in his chest and coughing up blood by the time the other teens managed to find the ability to move. Wally quickly grabbed the boy and pulled the ebony into his arms, holding him bridal style on his lap. Kaldur told Superboy to put pressure on the wound and check Robin's utility belt for bandages. Kaldur turned on his comm link, most likely calling the League. M'gann fell to her knees and burst into tears, and Artemis, who was beside M'gann, joined her on the cold, metal floor of the carousel, but not crying, instead she was in shock. Robin, The Boy Wonder, dying? The idea was so insane, she could laugh, but not right now. Not when it was actually happening.

'Rob? Rob!' Wally's cries were growing louder as his best friend slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. Superboy had already bandaged the wound, and there wasn't much else he could do for the boy. He left the two alone, walking over to report to their leader.

'Wa-Wally?' Robin's voice was weak, and he stuttered a bit as he spoke, struggling to remain conscious.

'Rob...you're gonna be okay...'

'Walls... don't. I'm...I'm not gonna make it...'

'Yes you are!' The speedster cried out with tears streaming down his face, clutching the boy tighter. 'You have to...I can't lose you...'

'Wally...shh...listen to me... I-I love you...'

'I love you too... and that's why I won't...can't...let you leave me.' Their teammates watched them say their final goodbyes. Neither Robin or Kid Flash had told any of them that they were together, but it didn't matter, since they all knew within the first week. Superboy's temper rose out of him, wondering why someone would ever want to kill the little bird. A couple tears streamed down Artemis's face and M'gann quietly sobbed harder. Neither had said so, and Artemis would definitely never admit it, but they both found the boys adorable together.

'Wally...?'

'Y-Yeah?'

'Will you shut up and just kiss me already?' Robin's eyes were getting droopy. Wally pulled the boy up higher and joined their lips together, eyes fluttering closed. Tears continued to stream down Wally's face, and even Robin's eyes were watering. Not from the pain of the bullet in his chest; That just felt numb. They weren't from the fear of dying either; Batman made sure he knew the risks of becoming Robin. The tears were from the pain of knowing Wally would be broken-hearted if he died. Dick never thought he would be good enough for the speedster, but Kid Flash still loved him. He knew Wally would cry for days after the ebony died, and Robin just wanted the speedster to be as happy as he could possibly be, if that involved him or not. Wally pulled back, his emerald eyes glimmering with tears as he looked down at the broken bird he held in his arms.

'Wally... I...I'm sorry...'

'F-for what?'

'N-not... being good...enough for you...'

'W-What? D-Dick... you're perfect...I love you...P-please, D-Dick... d-don't leave m-me...' Wally is using his real name, so he's obviously getting really worried.

'I-It'll be... be okay...Wa-' Dick pauses to gasp for air a couple of times until he coughs up blood, which is left around his mouth until Wally quickly wiped it away. '-Wally...' Robin's eyes drifted closed and his head fell into the crook of Wally's neck.

'Robin! ROBIN! D-Dick, please...' Wally's cries were the last thing Dick heard before he let the darkness take him. Wally held the boy tighter as he sobbed into the younger's chest. The bird's heart had stopped beating, and this realization only made the speedster clutch the boy even harder.

And that was how the League found them.

* * *

****-{FIN}-****

* * *

**There you go. Sorry if Rob seems really OOC, I was just kinda babbling. I only went over it once, so don't freak over any spelling mistakes. Yeah... I have a good idea for a sequel, I think I'm gonna write one. Hope you enjoyed!**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
